Cadre
A Cadre is essentially a secular cleric devoted to either the Throne of Prime, Barron Ganth, or some other secular ideal along those lines. Cadres cannot be extraplanar, and their alignment cannot be chaotic. They come almost exclusively from Goneril, and were used extensively during the Goneril Border Crisis and the War with Baldur. Basic Stats Alignment: any non-chaotic Race: a Cadre must be a race that is native to the Prime Material Plane Hit Die: d10 Weapons and Armor: a Cadre is proficient in all simple weapons and heavy armor. It is also proficient in the Bastard Sword. Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Disguise, Heal, Knowledge (nature, history, arcana, the planes), Profession, Ride, Spellcraft, Survival, Tumble Spells: A cadre is granted divine spells. Skill points at first level: (2 + int mod) x 4 Skill points per level: 2+int mod Abilities Class-Consciousness: At first level, a Cadre adds his wisdom modifier, if any, to his inititive rolls. Enemies: A cadre is especially adept at taking down those entities that threaten to enslave the prime material plane under their cosmic influence. At levels 1, 7, 13, and 19, the Cadre picks one from the following groups: Angels, Demons, Devils, Native Outsiders, Abberations, Oozes, Clerics, Criminals, Dragons, or Undead. The Cadre gets a +2 insight bonus to attack, damage, armor class, saves, and skill checks involving the chosen group. The cadre may select the same group twice, upping the bonus by +2 each time. Touch of the Mundane: The Cadre prefers to fight with weapons made by human hands and by human means, and has become especially good at doing so. At level 2, mundane weapons he or she wields are treated as if they had a +1 enhancement bonus. This bonus increases to 3 at level 5, 5 at level 10, 7 at level 15, and 9 at level 19. No Masters: Cadres distain lords and kings, prefering (supposedly) democratic leadership. At level 4, when the Cadre is fighting an enemy with more HD then he has, he gets a +2 morale bonus to all of his saving throws. No Kings: At level 8, when the Cadre is fighting an enemy with more HD then he has, he gets a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls. Self-Criticism: Cadres are very aware of their relationship to the material world, and know very well when they are doing wrong. At level nine, a cadre may reroll any one of his or her die rolls per day. This improves to twice per day at level 17. No Demons: At level 12, when a Cadre is fighting an enemy with more HD then he has, he gets a +2 morale bonus to his armor class. No Angels: At level 16, when a Cadre is fighting an enemy with more HD then he has, he gets Spell Resistance equal to 10 + HD. No Gods: At level 20, when a Cadre is fighting an enemy with more HD then he has, he gets a +2 morale bonus to all of his basic stats. Spells 0th level Create water, cure minor wounds, detect magic, guidance, inflict minor wounds, light, mending, resistance, mage hand, virtue, ray of frost 1st level Bless, magic missile, magic weapon, divine favor, cure light wounds, protection from chaos, goodberry, endure elements, jump, charm person, true strike, expeditious retreat, 2nd level Aid, augury, calm emotions, cure moderate wounds, eagle's spendor, bull's strength, owl's wisdom, bear's endurance, lesser restoration, enthrall, resist energy, gentle repose, zone of truth, protection from arrows, fog cloud, web, detect thoughts, see invisibility, make whole 3rd level Bestow curse, contagion, create food and water, cure serious wounds, daylight, dispel magic, invisibility purge, magic circle against chaos, magic vestment, protection from energy, remove curse, remove disease, fireball, lightning bolt, searing light, heroism 4th level Cure critical wounds, death ward, dismissal, divine power, divination, restoration, sending, tongues, spell immunity, freedom of movement, rusting grasp, dimension door, fire shield, enervation, lesser globe of invulnerability, charm monster, dimensional anchor 5th level Mass cure light wounds, raise dead, dispel chaos, flame strike, righteous might, scrying, spell resistance, true seeing, wall of stone, stoneskin, death ward, dream, fabricate, charm person 6th level Mass cure moderate wounds, heal, harm, forbiddance, mass bull's strength, mass bear's endurance, mass eagle's spendor, heroes' feast, wind walk, banishment, analyze dweomer, greater heroism, greater dispel magic, chain lightning, acid fog 7th level Control weather, dictum, regenerate, ressurection, spell turning, sequester, greater scrying, delayed blast fireball, control weather, limited wish, greater restoration, searing light, 8th level antimagic field, mass cure critical wounds, shield of law, fire storm, dimensional lock, greater spell immunity, protection from spells, mind blank, moment of prescience, iron body 9th level Energy drain, mass heal, implosion, soul bind, true resurrection, foresight, talnec's disjunction Table: The Cadre Category:Game Mechanics